


Another Summer at Gravity Falls

by BNYTWST



Series: Gravity Fall and Another [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNYTWST/pseuds/BNYTWST
Summary: One more summer at Gravity Falls for Mabel & Dipper Pines. When they are dropped off by their bus they meet another set of twins.This story takes place on Dipper & Mabel's 4th summer in Gravity Falls.





	1. And they Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour everyone. This is the first fic I have written in a while. I hope you enjoy this and just between you and me, this would be my first Gravity Falls fic.
> 
> Dipper and Mabel are 15 and the twins I have thought up for this new adventure are just 3 days older than them. You will find there names soon. 
> 
> Quotations and texts in bold means thought.
> 
> BTW- OC stands for Original Character if you haven't already figured it out. ;)

      It was the start of another summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The usual bus pulls up at it's stop and then opens it's doors. Two people get of and go to remove their meager belongings before the bus closes it's door and makes a sharp U-turn then vanishes around the bend. The first of the two is a teenage boy who looks to be around 15 or 16 years of age. He wears black Vans, grey jeans, a flannel button-up, a dark blue hoodie despite the warm weather and a blue and white baseball cap with a blue pine tree symbol on it. He has a slight but muscular build and has a placid expression on hos face as he look at the surrounding forest. He has shaggy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes that look to have seen more than just 15 years. The person standing to his right is a girl of about the same age wearing what looks to be a home made purple and pink sweater with an image of a rose it. She also wears a purple mini-skirt, white knee socks and purple Vans, to top it off she has on a purple headband with a rose on it. Other than that she looks to be the female version of the boy she stands next to except for the exponential amount of energy she seems to be containing.

 

> " _It sure is nice to be back here again, isn't it Mabel._ " Says the boy
> 
> " _The hell it is Dipper! I can't wait to see all of our friends and family again. It's been waaaay too long!_ " Mabel says with way more enthusiasm than needed
> 
> " _Mabel, we come here every summer without fail._ " Say Dipper

" _A year is way too long Dipper. You can't tell me that you go through the whole year not thinking about Pacifica or Wendy or even Smabel._ " Mabel says with a big grin on her face while playfully punching her twin brother

 

> " _Ow! Stop that!_ " Says Dipper while rubbing his shoulder. " _I never said I didn't. It's just I know that I'm going to see them again..._ " He says before being interrupted by Mabel
> 
> " _Stop with the logic Dip-dop. It's a joke._ " She deadpans 

During this whole exchange the whine of a motor steadily gets louder.

 

> " _Mabel, shut up for a minute._ " Cupping his ear to hear better. " _Do you hear that?_ " He asks her.
> 
> " _What is it?, I don't hear anything._ " All the while turning her head every which way like it would help.
> 
> " _It sound like a motor or something._ " Dipper says 

All of a sudden a motorcycle jumps around the bend at a dangerous speed. It circles them for a bit and then skirts to a stop not too far away, Kicking up dust making Dipper and Mabel cough. On the bike there are two passenger, a male and a female. The girl gets off and takes of her helmet. She then proceeds to punching the driver and yelling at him. Let's see what she's saying, shall we?

 

> " _What the hell were you thinking you idiot!_ " She yells while landing another punch on the boys shoulder, with no affect. " _You could have crashed us into that bus, you stupid ass. Next time I'm driving, and that's final._ " 

Once she seems to be finished the boy puts down the stand and get off the bike. He removes his helmet and shakes his hair. Fore some reason time slows down and a beam of sunlight hits him and makes him sparkle like in those beauty supply commercials. Mabel of course ogles him the whole time. When he's done the lighting of the world and time proceed  as normal. He just looks at his companion and says in a calm and indifferent tone:

 

> " _I knew what I was doing Angela. If I wanted to hit the bus and kill us I would have, but I didn't so we're still alive. Your welcome. Now, more importantly, are we in the right place?_ "

She looks at him with the most indignant face she can muster, and with all the sarcasm she has she says: " _I don't very well know if we're at our destination._ " She then perks up when she sees Mabel and Dipper standing there staring.

 

> " _I'll go find out by asking those two over there._ " She says as she walks over to the Mystery Twins.

Mabel and Dipper look at each other and then they look at the fairly attractive girl walking up to them. As she gets closer they notice that her outfit it somewhat formal for a person who just rode up on a speeding motorcycle. She wore what would normally be seen on a magician's assistant that had a black and green color scheme. It was more or less tight clothing that showed of well developed curves for a girl his age and instead of heals she wore some black flats. She walked up to them and with a smile simply asked while presenting her hand to Dipper:

 

> " _Hello there, I'm Angela Dominique Alexandrite Willows and that nut over there is my twin brother  Jeano Marcon Alexander Willows, it's very nice to meet you._ " After shaking both Dipper and Mabel's hands she continues. " _My brother and I are trying to get to Gravity Falls and would it be anywhere near here per-say?_ " All while flashing a big smile showing of perfect white teeth.

Dipper of course starts to stammer his answer just to be saved by his ever so gracious twin sister with her usual energy.

 

> " _HI! My name is Mabel Pines and this dork is my twin brother Mason Pines, but you can call him Dipper because of this..._ " She then removes Dipper's cap and lifts his bangs to give a clear view of his Big Dipper Constellation birthmark, making him snatch his hat back and firmly place it back on his head while he glares at Mabel and making Angela stifle a giggle." _... and you are in fact now in Gravity Falls. You should have already known that because there is a big sign further back along the road. Also your twin brother is amazingly cute so it would be awesome if you can you introduce me._ "

Angela takes this barrage of excitedly given information with a fit of giggles and after she calms down she says:

 

> " _It's nice to meet you Mabel and Dipper don't worry about the birthmark by brother has one too in the same spot but it's a spear so we call him Lance, and Mabel I'll do one grade better and set you up on a date. Watch out though my brother is a hopeless romantic._ "

Dipper just nods his head calmly taking in the information while Mabel somehow menages to vibrate in place. Dipper has been trying to restrain himself but he cant help but look Angela from head to toe which doesn't go without her notice. She leans in close to his ear and whispers:

 

> " _We could go on a date too Dipper. Don't think I didn't notice you checking me out._ " And with a devious grin she gives Dipper a light kiss on the cheek, typically causing him to freak out.
> 
> " _WAIT WHAT!!"_ He screams. He then thinks to himself: " **Actually I wouldn't mind. She is good looking and seems to be very smart. Why not?** " Once finished with his internal machinations he speaks to much of Mabel's and Angela's surprise. " _Actually Angela I wouldn't mind going on a date with you, it could be fun."_
> 
> " _Wait! Wait! Wait! Dipper did you just agree to go on a date with Angela even though you barely know her!_ " Mabel asks in extreme surprise.
> 
> " _Yeah. I did. Why would would it be an issue  since you ask boys out that you barely know all the time. Why would me excepting the same assault be any different?_ " He responds
> 
> " _Well his logic is sound._ " Angela says. " _I only meant it as a joke but what harm can be done? It's final then, Mabel and Jeano can go on a date while Dipper and I go together. If I am to be correct these things would be called a 'Double Date'. Right?_ "
> 
> " _You would be correct Angel Wings. It is called a double date, and I would be glad to go with Mable, who I would be correct to assume is the beautiful gift to men standing next to this fine gent here?_ " Says Jeano while pointing to Dipper and Mabel respectively.
> 
> " _Shit Jeano! What did I tell you about appearing out of no where like that?_ " Yells Angela.
> 
> " _I believe you told me to announce myself whenever I come around._ " He answered.
> 
> " _Exactly dip-shit! But what do you do? Sneak up on me like you always do._ " Says Angela.
> 
> " _Wait. On a more important note. Did you just call my sister a 'beautiful gift to men' ?_ " Dipper asks Jeano.
> 
> " _Yes he did Dip-dop, Yes he did._ " Mabel says with a smug expression
> 
>  " _Ok. Now that we have that settled, I think that we should have our dates on Tuesday  of next week since today is Thursday. That should give us enough time to get settled in._ " Jeano suggests 

They all agreed and started talking about other things, getting to know each others' likes and dislikes and generally have a good time. They enjoy themselves and don't notice that 3 hours pas. After the first 15 minutes passed Jeano grabbed hos bike and they all started walking down the path to Gravity Falls. 

 


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel, Dipper, Angela and Jeano meet everyone at the Mystery Shack. They also find out who Angela and Jeano are staying with in Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour encore. I know I said I was going to post a new chapter after I got enough Kudos and constructive criticism [if any] but, I just couldn't wait. I like this too much to stop.

      Mabel and Dipper led Angela and Jeano to the Mystery Shack, their home and workplace during the summer. As soon as Jeano and Angela saw where the Pines twins lived they looked at each other questioningly.

 

> " _This is where you guys live?_ " Angela asks Dipper.
> 
> " _Yeah. The Mystery Shack is our home as well as where we work for the whole summer. Our Gruncles are the ones we came to visit again this summer like we told you._ " He said.
> 
> " _Right. You did tell us that._ " Says Jeano. " _I still can't believe that you have twin Gruncles. How many sets of twins are in your family Mabel?_ " He continues.
> 
> " _Well, my dad has a twin brother, my mom has a set of twin sister and a set of twin brothers. We have a set of twin cousins. Also on a unrelated but somewhat related note, there are another set of twins in Gravity Falls whose names sound like ours and they kind of look like us but with some minor differences. We hang out with them allot has a crush on the girl._ " Mabel says going on one of her tangents. 

That last comment gets Angela's attention mainly because Dipper doesn't instantly deny it. She decides to find out more about this other female twin.

 

> " _What are there names Mabel?_ " She asks.
> 
> " _The guy is Shmipper and Dipper's crush is ..._ " Mabel says before Dipper interrupts.
> 
> " _Smabble!_ " Dipper yells to the girl sitting on the Mystery Shack porch couch.

Mabel runs up to her while Dipper stays behind because Angel has him captive by his arm. Smabble looks strikingly similar to Mabel except that she has freckles and has a slightly darker skin tone as well as a more typical dress style for a teenager, Which is black running shoes, grey skinny jeans, a blue skirt and a jacket matching Dipper's. She wears her hair in pigtails held up by two blue scrunchies. She gives Mabel a hug and then turns to run to Dipper but then sees Angela and him talking while she's still holding on to his arm.

 

> " _Who is THAT?_ " She asks Mabel with not so subtle jealousy.
> 
> " _Who?_ " She asks while following Smabble's gaze. When her eyes land on Dipper and Angela she smiles. " _Oh. That's Angela  and that handsome fellow over there parking his bike is Jeano, her twin brother._ " She finishes 

Totally ignoring all information except for the two names Smabbel glares daggers at Angela and says:

 

> " _Why is she hanging on his arm like that. She's being such a slut._ "

Mabel flinches a bit at that last statement. Then, along with the sudden realization, a huge grin finds itself on her face.

 

> " _Smai, are you jealous. Ohhh my gosh! You are jealous! The only reason you would be jealous is if your ... Ooooooooohhh my gosh!!! You like Dipper! I mean you like LIKE Dipper! I have to go tell him! IN THE NAME OF ROMANCE!!!_" Mabel says in the span of 27 seconds before she starts to run of to where Dipper is standing.

Thankfully for her, Smabbel has fast processing speeds and reflexes. She grabs Mabel's arm before she can run to Dipper adn pulls her back to where she was standing.

 

> " _No, you don't have to tell him anything!_ " Smabble tells her while she tries to pull away. " _Mabel, please, don't tell him. I was planning on telling him some time this summer, but he seams to be preoccupied._ " Smabble says as she gazes rather sadly at Dipper and Angela.

Mabel being the caring individual she is, gives Smabbel some much needed encouragement.

 

> " _Don't be down Smai. There may still be hope yet. Why don't you just walk up and greet him with a hug like you originally wanted to. All you need to do is be confident, I may be a hopeless romantic as some people say, but I know what I'm talking about. It does help that he's had a crush on you for like 2 years, so yeah._ " Mabel shrugs. 
> 
> " _He has a crush on me?!?_ " Smabble says quizzically while pointing at herself.
> 
> " _Yeah, along with Pacifica, and Wendy. Speaking of those two, They constantly vie for his attention and there still friends. They take each other's attempts in stride with each other when their together with Dipper and even when he's not even there. They try their best to steal Dipper's heart. All you need to do is what you've been doing along with give him hints, like allot of them cause he's really thick headed, the dork._ " Mabel responds.

Emboldened by Mabel's speech of encouragement, Smabbel runs over to dipper and gives him what they call a "Mabel the Bear" hug and strikes up a conversation with him much to Angela's dismay.

 

* * *

 

WELCOME HOME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Was the welcome Dipper, Mabel, Smabble, Angela and Jeano got when they walk into the Mystery shack and turn on the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ther we have it, another chapter in the made up world of Gravity Falls.
> 
> Boom Bam - Here comes

**Author's Note:**

> And with that the first chapter of our adventure is born and it only took me about six and a half hours.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this series. I will post the next chapters when this get a good amount of Kudos so hit that button. 
> 
> I would be happy to except any constructive criticism so please leave a comment.


End file.
